


荷叶，杏花，金桔，和糯米酒10.0

by Hanami_0203



Category: ssrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanami_0203/pseuds/Hanami_0203





	荷叶，杏花，金桔，和糯米酒10.0

Chapter 10  
张超从家里回到B市时，正好赶上三伏天。晚上七点从高铁站出来，太阳已然落山，余晖在挂在天边，城市的一角被染得粉的橙的一片，热气却把建筑物薰得变了形。那些远处黑咕隆咚的大楼，燃着几盏灯，像是披着黑色袈裟的着了魔一样的巨怪，歪歪扭扭的。他从人群中挤出来，又拖着箱子挤进地铁，再次成为人海中的一员。  
回到公寓里扑面而来一股饭香。代玮听到门响，迈着小碎步从厨房里跑出来，他穿着张超的橘红色围裙，接过行李箱的之前赶紧将手上的水在围裙上擦了擦。  
“你怎么开灶了，不是说去吃楼下的羊蝎子？”张超说，在玄关换了拖鞋。  
“刚从外面回来，还跑到外面做什么。况且羊蝎子多上火，又辣又咸，不如在家吃点儿清淡的。”代玮帮张超将行李箱推到卧室，又返回到厨房洗手。“这次回家跟我妈学了两手，你正好尝尝。”  
张超笑了，“拿我当小白鼠？”  
“怎么着，白吃还不乐意？怕我下毒啊？”  
“这话说的，我哪敢啊。”张超勾着代玮的脖子印下一个吻。  
“废话那么多！”代玮耳根绯红一片，推着张超的胸口催促道，“赶紧回屋换衣服去，满身的汗味儿。”

“味道怎么样？”代玮咬着筷子头儿，牙齿微微颤抖着，肉眼可见地紧张。  
“烂糊，入味儿，不腥不腻，不亏是阿姨私相传授。”  
代玮这才放松下来，眉眼间都笑开了，“那当然，这排骨我昨儿晚上就放高压锅里跟生姜一起炖了，今儿早上拿出来又撇掉一层油，一半拿来红烧，一半拿来煮白菜汤，够吃几天了……对了，你这次回家，叔叔阿姨没说起我？”  
“当然了，他们都跟我生气呢，说也不把媳妇儿带回家看看，呲儿我不懂事儿。”  
“十一吧，等到了十一，我一定跟你回去。你要十一不想回家，等到春节也行。”  
“好。”  
“还有啊……”代玮面对自己做了一桌子的饭，显得没什么食欲的样子。半天了也没吃进去几口，光顾着和张超说话了。“我听说黄子弘凡有出国留学的打算，明年就开始申学校了吧？”  
“没那么快，他不过是读两年研究生——或者再读个博，反正读完就回来。”张超看了他一眼，声音里克制着一丝不易察觉的不悦。“你听谁说的，高杨？你担心他俩异国恋没有好结果？那你直接去劝高杨啊，跟我说有什么用？”  
“你想到哪儿去了，我管那些做什么！”代玮赶紧解释，“我是听你弟弟说的，他加了我的微信。人家怪舍不得你的，没过多久就要出国了，你陪伴他的时间却减少好多。你说你好不容易暑假回个家，还为了我提前赶回来了了……唉，我随口一问嘛，算我多嘴行了吧。你快吃菜！”  
张超觉得代玮今天不太对劲，有些小心翼翼，有些刻意，有些要讨好他的意味。他向来厌烦那些弯弯绕绕，便直接问了。  
“代玮，你是不是有事儿要求我？”  
“啊？”代玮眼里十成十的无辜，“没有啊。”  
“那你在外边做了什么对不起的事儿？”张超继续打趣他。  
代玮在桌子下面踢了他一脚。  
总之直到吃完饭张超也没琢磨过来，代玮到底是受了什么刺激。代玮挽起袖子去刷碗了，张超望着窗外的景象，呆坐了一会儿。B市已经完全被黑夜所笼罩了，大街小巷灯火通明，孤独地喧闹着。  
厨房里的洗碗声令他安心。  
往年从家里会B市的时候都是不情愿的，再独立的孩子也会留恋家的温暖。从前他上中学那会儿，饭后有时会陪父亲看一会儿新闻联播，有时会帮母亲刷碗，在家长的淫威下督促着黄子弘凡回屋写作业，但是弟弟总要先缠着他先一盘五子棋。厕所正好在他们兄弟俩的房间对面，洗澡的时候喊一嗓子，黄子弘凡就会屁颠屁颠地跑进来，“哥哥，又要我帮你搓背吗？”  
他从不称作自己的公寓为“家”，家就是家，永远只有一个。可如今代玮住进来了，给这空荡的房间里添了不少人气儿。那感觉不一样的，来过夜的床伴像是在借宿的客人，而代玮则是这里的另一个主人。有他在，这栋公寓似乎也姑且能被称作“在B市的家”了。  
张超起身洗澡去了。  
洗完澡才发现毛巾在行李箱里，忘记拿出来了。他朝外面吼了一嗓子：“代玮！代玮！”  
一阵拖鞋急促的踢踏声，厕所门开了，代玮探进来，问：“怎么了，要我帮你搓背吗？”  
“……”  
他却也没要求过黄子弘凡以外的人帮他搓过背。  
是啊，他怎么没想到呢？他终于记起在黄子弘凡睡着的时候，他翻看的他与代玮的聊天记录。又是黄子弘凡这个小混蛋，浑不知鬼不觉地，三言两语间又去挑拨人心了。黄子弘凡倒是真会给他的大嫂一个下马威。  
“只是想让你帮我拿一下毛巾，在我箱子里。”  
“哦。”  
“哎，”张超叫住即将合上门的代玮，后者好奇地等待着下文。“你以后，少和黄子聊微信。”  
代玮的瞳孔震了震，像是忽地被噎住了，梗着脖子停顿了一会儿，到底是什么也没问。  
“你等一下，我给你拿。”代玮垂着眼帘说，睫毛压着目光，可眼下分明是受伤的神色。  
张超被这反应搞蒙了。

张超不是第一次看到这样的反应，高杨不止一次露出委屈的神色，欲言又止的，好像自己捅了他一刀似的。那神色好像在说，“你伤害了我，而我一笑而过……”，不是潇洒的笑而是苦笑，一点儿说服力的没有，假装坚强的样子，沉浸在自己给自己设定的偶像剧本里，高杨扮演坚贞不渝的正面角色，而他却成了穷凶极恶的反派。  
无理取闹的荒诞剧。  
他并不是一点儿反应都没有。他当然是喜欢高杨的，即使没有人相信，但他的确挺喜欢高杨的，只是没到想要将高杨占为己有的程度。高杨跟他提“分手”的时候，他也不是完全不在乎。性与爱本就是分不开的，他们都睡了一年了，就算是石头，搁胸口都焐热了。  
代玮垂下眼帘的时候，张超“心里”咯噔一声，有股不祥的预感。他顾不得擦干身子和头发，将毛巾随便往腰上一系，光着脚跑出浴室了。果不其然看见代玮在急匆匆地在玄关换鞋，脖子耳朵不明意味地红成一片。  
“去哪儿？”  
“就楼下，散散步。”  
“你有散步的习惯？”据他所知，代玮向来懒得动弹，吃完就躺下养肉，把他拉去健身比牵牛还难。  
“没有，可能晚上吃多了，要消食。”  
“你又没吃两口。”  
“……我一时兴起。”  
“我陪你吧，你一个omega，大晚上的，不安全。”  
“不用了！”代玮突然大声说，侧着脸，看也不看他。他盯着大门喘了几口气，像是在努力平复自己的情绪，想让语气听起来正常些，“外面那么热，你再出一身汗，澡要白洗了。再说小区治安挺好，不会出事的。我走了，一会儿就回来。”  
代玮说完，就打开了防盗门的锁。  
“站住！”  
糯米酒香的信息素瞬间在室内爆炸开来，代玮被禁锢住了行动。  
“都说了，你一个人不安全……”张超话音未落，望见代玮转过头来的一双湿润的眼，倒是说不下去了。  
他收起攻击性的信息素，转为柔和缓慢地释放，轻声问道：“这是怎么了？”  
代玮的眼睫颤了颤，摇了摇头，豆大的泪滴从内眼角滚下来。他咬着下唇，发出的声音呜呜咽咽的，他垂着头，肩膀一耸一耸的。  
张超有一秒钟的不知所措。  
代玮在他心里很坚强，即使身后是一片断壁残垣的废墟还是会穿戴着弃旧的铠甲挥起断剑斩头颅的坚强。甚至在他突然陷入发情期，即将陷入昏迷时，他还反过来帮高杨擦眼泪。  
然后张超欺身上前，毫不犹豫地一把将人抱在怀里。  
“哭吧，没事儿。”  
代玮的委屈便在一瞬间爆发出来了似的，十指扒着张超水淋淋的、宽实的后背，泣不成声。  
屋子里开着冷气。  
张超头发上的水一点儿也没擦，湿哒哒的，滴落到被空调的冷风吹得冰凉的象牙白瓷砖上。那脚掌自然也冰凉，可他顾不得那么多，代玮的哭声不断撕裂着他的神经，虽然不明原因，但有个地方被揪起来了，突突地疼。

7月2日 19：35  
『您已通过对方好友，现在可以开始聊天了』  
黄子弘凡：『嫂子！嫂子！！』  
代玮：『Hello，你好呀黄子。』  
代玮：『上次本来说要接你过来一起吃饭的，你哥哥连菜都准备好了，结果让我给弄泡汤了，还没亲自跟你道过歉呢（对手指.jpg）』  
黄子弘凡：『没事没事，以后吃饭机会还多得是呢！』  
代玮：『嗯嗯，等你有空了，下回我请你吃饭。』  
黄子弘凡：『嫂子，我找你有其他事儿的。』  
黄子弘凡：『你们宿舍的门禁卡能不能借我用一下嘛？我想给高杨一个惊喜啦！』  
……  
7月3日 13:12  
黄子弘凡：『嫂子谢谢你啦，门禁卡我扔回你宿舍的信箱里啦，你自己取哦。』  
代玮：『好的。还顺利吗？』  
黄子弘凡：『当然啦，具体的你去问高杨吧，够他回忆一辈子的了呢。』  
代玮：『呦吼，这个牛逼吹的。』  
黄子弘凡：『（xxx.jpg）』  
黄子弘凡：『我在天台上照的高杨的剪影，怎么样，挺有feel吧？』  
代玮：『（惊喜表情包）』  
代玮：『Woooooo！这也太美了吧，你还有没有呀？！星星眼~星星眼~』  
黄子弘凡：『有啊，跟我交换呗！嫂子，你有没有高杨的睡颜照？』  
代玮：『哈哈哈，这是什么不正经交易！咱们俩是高杨美貌后援团的吗（笑哭.jpg）？』  
……  
7月4日 10:01  
黄子弘凡：『嫂子，你干嘛大晚上三点钟给我传照片啊，微信提示声都给我吵醒了。』  
7月4日 11:38  
代玮：『对不起啊我刚睡醒，我不是故意的，你手机没静音不赖我啊。』  
黄子弘凡：『嫂子你这是什么美国作息啊！我哥怎么能忍得了你这种！！！』  
代玮：『（擦汗.jpg）不是，这不是他不在家吗，我就修仙了……他要在家我绝对和他作息保持一致，不把他吵醒，你放心……』  
黄子弘凡：『嫂子，你这是打算把高杨托付给我了吗？』  
代玮：『我倒是想！前几个分配给他的alpha一个个的都特靠谱，他都能嫁，谁知道那个小没出息的一个也看不上！你运气真好咧！』  
黄子弘凡：『嫂子，你现在后悔还来得及……』  
黄子弘凡：『等我出国了再劝他跟我分手就不太好了。』  
代玮：『你要出国？什么时候啊？』  
黄子弘凡：『诶，我哥没跟你提过吗？我有出国读研的打算，不过还有两年才开始申呢，只是在学英语而已。』  
代玮：『……这样啊，他没提过，我是老看见张超拿着你借给他的托福单词书在背。我还以为他也要出国。』  
代玮：『你告诉高杨了没？』  
黄子弘凡：『当然啦！他还好，没有太大打击的样子，说起来他可能到时候也要出国读个研呢。』  
代玮：『那就好。』  
代玮：『唉……真好啊，你们都有资本追求自己的梦想，我就不行了。要是能互相理解，互相扶持，那就算异地也是有希望的。黄子，你要好好待我家羊羊啊。』  
黄子弘凡：『嘿嘿，这你就放心吧！』  
黄子弘凡：『其实还是我哥更舍不得我啦，他刚上大学那两年我不是还在老家念高中嘛，我们俩几乎一天一个视频电话。』  
代玮：『我看是你打给他比较多。』  
黄子弘凡：『害，这不重要！我想念他也差不多。虽然说这个比较早，但是可能以后我在国内来找他的次数也少了。他要是想我，你就多陪他做点儿事，转移一下他的注意力，别总没事儿就想着和我视频。』  
代玮：『……黄子，你可能有误会。』  
黄子弘凡：『？』  
代玮：『我跟你哥哥，不是你想象的那样……怎么说，结婚也很仓促的，我们俩没什么感情积累。这个具体缘由我说出来不太合适，问你哥哥就知道了。』  
黄子弘凡：『啥啥啥啊，你这么讲，我哥听了要生气的。』  
代玮：『……他不会的。』  
黄子弘凡：『我哥哥在乎你的！你一点儿没感觉出来吗？』  
代玮：『没。』  
黄子弘凡：『！』  
黄子弘凡：『！！！』  
黄子弘凡：『嫂子啊嫂子，你知道我哥这个大忙人儿回一趟家多不容易吗，待这儿就不愿意走了。』  
黄子弘凡：『他这次可是为了照顾你，特地把高铁买提前了几天！连快要出国的弟弟都不陪着玩耍了！我都要吃醋了唉！』  
代玮：『……』  
代玮：『是我的错，我的发情期间隔太短了，没过两三个星期又要来一次。难为他了。』  
代玮：『对不起啊黄子，又霸占你哥哥了……』  
代玮：『对不起，真诚的。』  
黄子弘凡：『算啦算啦，你又不是故意的。』  
黄子弘凡：『道歉的话你还是留给我哥去说吧，不过我估计他也不爱听。』  
黄子弘凡：『你把我哥哥照顾好，我就能放心把他交给你啦！』  
代玮：『我……』  
代玮：『我保证不了一定能做到细致入微，但一定会尽我所能的。抛开其他的不谈，我对他也总有感激和亏欠的。』  
黄子弘凡：『那你经常跟我报备着哦，他要是生病了或者不好好吃饭了什么的，你告诉我哦，我看他还敢不听我的话！』  
代玮：『嗯，好的。』

聊天记录张超只翻看到这里，比他想象得更没有惊喜，再后来也没动过黄子弘凡的手机。小孩儿脑袋是聪明的，婚姻已经成了定数，代玮又是高杨的朋友，他不会直截了当地去威胁警告。可是字里行间都在说，我和哥哥的感情多么好，把哥哥分给你我可不情愿了……这都是代玮知道的事儿，可从黄子弘凡嘴里再强调一遍，又无形中给人施加了一道压力。  
代玮那个斩钉截铁的“没”，张超也看不出来几分真心。只知道代玮在跟黄子弘凡聊天的时候远没有看上去那样亲密，总是在划清与他的界限——“黄子，我只蹲在你哥心角的一隅，他都注意不到我的。我没霸占他的心，你看看，他还是最爱你的，尽可放心吧。”  
对自己空降伞兵的后来者身份相当有自知之明。  
“我哪句话刺激到你了？”他把代玮带回浴室，雾气散了好些，但还是比外面暖和些。代玮赶紧把自己的毛巾取下来罩在在他头上，开了暖光灯，生怕他冻着。他觉得好笑，大热天的居然还有人开暖光灯取暖，真是有钱没地儿花。  
张超回想了一下，“叫你少跟黄子聊微信？”  
代玮点点头，又摇了摇头。  
“我是怕黄子那个小坏蛋乱说话，结果让你又胡思乱想。”  
“噢，这样……我还以为……因为你从来都向着他的……”代玮声音越说越弱。  
“你快直说，想什么呢？”  
“张超……”代玮吞吞吐吐的，“你想不想要小孩儿？”  
“现在不，干嘛问这个，莫非你怀孕了？”  
“不是！没有，我就问问……因为我想到一个一劳永逸的办法——把腺体割了，这样大概就不会受发情期的困扰了。”  
张超深吸一口气，感到脑仁有点痛，劝道：“那毕竟是手术，有风险的。搞不好伤到神经，你脖子以下从此瘫痪。”  
“……”  
“没吓你。而且割了就跟男性beta一样，又或许比他们还糟糕，你的生zhi/qiang不受信息素刺激会萎缩的，到时候更难要孩子。”  
“我知道。”  
“所以你是想先替我把孩子生了，再去做手术？”  
“嗯。”  
他骂了一句脏话，声音飙高了一个八度，“我说代玮，你把我张超当什么人啊？”  
“我知道，我知道，我只是……一直以来，我都很讨厌这样的自己。”代玮说，眼眶红红的，像是又要哭出来。“家人朋友为我担心，他们为我流了不知多少眼泪。我自己怎么样是我自己担着，可连累到别人心里总是不好受。我以为结了婚，被标记之后这一切就该结束了，谁知道还是我想得太简单。你干嘛为了我提前回来啊！”  
张超被他弄得哭笑不得，“……代，提前回来几天算是什么牺牲啊。”  
“不是，不是的。”代玮摇了摇头，“我在想，现在我们都在上学，或许还好说。但是我不能成为你的累赘啊，你以后要是去外地演出呢，要是想出国留学呢……有没有爱另说，‘家里有个omega发情了，没有我他就要被送进医院受折磨’，仅仅是这样的想法我都害怕。”  
“……”  
“我宁愿你责任感少一点儿，活得更像个人渣呢，张超。你给我更多了，我欠你的没法还。”  
“以后的事情以后再说，你想得未免太长远了些。不过是我提前回家几天，你怎么联想出这么多事情来？”  
张超用湿漉漉的手将代玮的脸捧起来，迫使代玮与他四目相对。他头上搭着条毛巾，炽光灯在他额头上打下一片阴影。那双炯炯发亮的眸子被强烈刺激的灯光照成了浅色的琥珀。  
“你看着我，代。别犹豫，就把心里的第一想法讲出来，说实话。”  
代玮咽了一口吐沫。  
“你这么在意我做什么？”  
代玮的瞳孔剧烈地震颤着。  
“是不是爱上我了？”  
代玮语无伦次，眼泪汩汩地掉下来，“我、我……”  
“你要说‘是’，代。我保证操得你明天下不来床，生/zhi/qiang里被灌得饱胀到爆炸，再也塞不下一滴精液，今晚就揣上我的孩子。”


End file.
